El turno de Haruto
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Post-series. Chris/Kaito. Haruto sabe lo mucho que Kaito ha hecho por él y todo lo que ha sacrificado por ayudarlo. Ahora es su turno de retribuirle y restaurar algo que perdió en su favor. A Chris. One-shot.


**Claim: **Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **11. Dudas

* * *

**El turno de Haruto.**

—Haruto, ¿qué haces ahí? —Kaito sonríe cuando, por la comisura del ojo y gracias a sus sentidos bien entrenados, detecta a su hermano menor tras la puerta de su habitación, espiándolo con aparente emoción.

—Sólo quería cerciorarme de que estabas listo, nii-san —se disculpa el menor de los Tenjo, saliendo de su escondite y regalándole una tímida sonrisa, la cual Kaito no puede más que agradecer en secreto.

—Sí, estoy listo —dándose la vuelta para encararlo, dejando atrás el espejo que tan poco usa, Kaito lo toma de la mano, intrigado por la emoción que se dibuja en sus facciones, tan clara pero tan misteriosa como el agua—. ¿Por qué tanto interés, Haruto?

—¡Es una sorpresa! —exclama el niño y evita su mirada, como si en sus ojos se pudiese delatar algo.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que me pediste la otra vez? —la sala de estar está pulcramente adornada y acomodada, e incluso puede detectar cierto aroma a pastelillos, cosa que lo desconcierta más—. ¿A quién has invitado? —inquiere, cuando los dos se sientan en el sillón más largo, lado a lado como en los viejos tiempos.

—Es una sorpresa, nii-san —repite Haruto con un tono infantil que le hace reír, pues meses atrás habría considerado tal milagro como algo inalcanzable y sin embargo, Haruto lo ha logrado, está bien, sano y feliz como un niño de su edad—. Nada de detalles hasta que suceda.

—Muy bien —acepta el rubio, aunque se remueve nervioso en su asiento. Días antes, Haruto le pidió permiso para invitar a alguien a casa, no sin antes, por supuesto, hacer lo mismo con su padre, que accedió de buena manera, pero sin tampoco relevar la identidad del invitado. Ahora, conforme el momento de la reunión se acerca, Kaito no puede evitar pensar en quién podrá ser, tachando nombres de una lista imaginaria, uno más disparatado que el otro, pero quizá no por eso menos posible. Después de todo, Tsukumo Yuuma y sus amigos, aquellos que también han ayudado a rescatar a Haruto, son de todo menos normales en su totalidad—. Pero, ¿es Yuuma?

—Es un secreto —repite Haruto, aparentemente divertido de ver a su hermano perder la compostura por una vez. Le recuerda un poco más a los viejos tiempos, cuando no tenía la cara larga y amargada, como si hubiese chupado un limón, cuando sus cejas no estaban siempre fruncidas y las sonrisas eran tan irregulares como un día caluroso en invierno.

—Bien —accede Kaito por segunda vez, pero le parece detectar cierta turbación en las facciones de su hermano, que mira constantemente la puerta de entrada, esperando escuchar pasos o voces, algo que le indique que la sorpresa no tendrá que dilatarse más. Al verlo, Kaito se decide a pensar que es Yuuma quien pronto aparecerá por la puerta, seguido de sus ruidosos amigos y el silencioso, pero siempre presente, Astral.

El pensarlo lo hace sentir más tranquilo, incluso un poco avergonzado por su extraña ansiedad. Yuuma y él no son los mejores amigos, al menos no en el sentido popular de la palabra, pero los lazos que los unen, la deuda que Kaito siente hacia él, es más que suficiente para que considere pasar una tarde a su lado, más allá de los duelos y las batallas a muerte, llenas de tragedia. Les irá bien, piensa, al ver cómo la excitación de su hermano aumenta mientras el reloj avanza, con lo que les parece a ambos una lentitud inusual. Les irá bien tener amigos, regresar a la normalidad de una familia hasta hace poco desintegrada. Pero más que pensar en sí mismo, piensa en Haruto y en todo lo que quiere enseñarle, todo lo que le hace falta por vivir. Pronto lo inscribirán al colegio y se llenará de amiguitos, pronto seguirá su curso, como siempre debió de ser. Y Yuuma es una parte importante de él.

Cuando el reloj da las cinco y la emoción de Haruto parece haberse desvanecido, en una mueca tan triste que a Kaito le dan ganas de salir a retar a duelo a Yuuma, olvidadas ya todas sus palabras de gratitud, el timbre suena melodiosamente, rompiendo el cargado ambiente en la habitación. Es extraño, piensa Kaito, mientras su hermano corre a abrir la puerta, una sonrisa enorme adornando sus facciones. Es extraño porque no ha escuchado sus pasos y Yuuma no tiene ningún entrenamiento especial, duda incluso que sepa el significado de sigilo. Pero si no es él quien está frente a la puerta, sino es él a quien Haruto abraza, todo reproche muerto en sus labios, entonces, ¿quién?

—Nii-san, mira quién vino —Haruto se hace a un lado para dar paso a una figura alta y elegante, que por un momento logra paralizarle el corazón, aunque más de rabia que de gusto, más de vergüenza que de emoción. Christopher Arclight está parado en el umbral de la puerta, envuelto en un abrigo de color azul que le trae malos recuerdos, aparentemente tan incómodo como él. Chris, al que vio por última vez en su duelo en las semifinales sin que nada entre ellos se hubiese resuelto en realidad.

—Hola —saluda Chris con sus habituales maneras elegantes, el legado que Byron Arclight, niño o no, ha dejado en él—. Gracias por invitarme, Haruto. Pero, ¿no es un mal momento?

—No —afirma el niño, que de pronto se ha vuelto muy astuto y no pierde oportunidad de halar a Chris dentro, tomándolo de la mano con su pequeña manita firmemente sobre la de él—. Te estábamos esperando.

—Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde —Kaito detecta la mentira en su voz inmediatamente, pero no hace ningún comentario. Ignora los motivos de Chris tanto como los de su hermano, lo único que sabe es que la situación se ha puesto muy incómoda y él no puede escapar, pues ya le ha prometido de antemano a Haruto que se quedará con él—. Gracias —añade, cuando Haruto le indica que se siente en el sillón frente a Kaito antes de desaparecer corriendo, dejándolos solos.

Ninguno hace ademán de abrir los labios mientras se encuentran solos, frente a frente, escuchando los ruidos provenientes de la cocina, que indican que Haruto está removiendo tazas y sacando platos. Hay tanto qué decir entre ellos y sin embargo no saben por dónde empezar, o si en realidad quieren hacerlo, que se limitan a mirar en todas direcciones, como si de pronto encontraran fascinante el empapelado o el paisaje frente a la ventana, de un color rojo sangre.

—Creo que ayudaré a Haruto —se apresura a decir Kaito, poniéndose de pie para salir de ese ambiente tan cargado, tan innecesario. ¿Por qué su hermano lo ha invitado a él y solamente a él? Por supuesto, no habría sido más fácil si el resto del clan Arclight hubiese aparecido por la puerta, pero le hubiese dado más espacio para disimular o incluso desaparecer en la algarabía general. Pero con Chris era imposible, porque en su aparente tranquilidad, no se perdía de nada, por más mínimo que fuese.

—¡No te molestes, nii-san! —replica Haruto, que en el silencio sepulcral de la casa escucha las palabras de su hermano, sintiéndose un poco contrariado de que no haya una plática entre ellos, principal motivo por el que invitó a Chris a quedarse—. Ya lo tengo todo listo.

Kaito se sorprende al ver lo independiente que es Haruto ahora y aunque hay un vago sentimiento de desasosiego en el fondo de su pecho, una voz que clama que su hermano se está haciendo mayor sin su ayuda, lo que realmente lo apremia en esos momentos es la presencia de Chris, a la que de pronto se encuentra sometido. El mayor de los Tenjo toma asiento lentamente, fingiendo que nada ha sucedido, aunque para nadie ha pasado desapercibido su intento de fuga. Los minutos se hacen más y más largos mientras Haruto tarda en la cocina, a propósito para dejarles espacio para hablar. Cuando esto no sucede, el niño decide abordar otra estrategia y sale del lugar con una pequeña bandeja llena de cosas para picar, sin darse por aludido al hecho de que se ha tardado demasiado.

—Aquí hay una para ti, Chris y una para ti, hermano —Chris le agradece con una sonrisa, tratando de no recordar a Mihael, cuya definición de romper el hielo siempre incluye ofrecer una buena taza de té. No hace ni media hora que los ha dejado en casa, tanto a Thomas como a él, peleándose como siempre, pero ya les extraña, así como también al estado de paz que han alcanzado tras una larga y sangrienta guerra, no sólo contra Faker (tema que flota en el aire) sino contra su propio padre.

—¿Cómo has estado, Haruto? —viendo que es imposible charlar con su hermano mayor y que en realidad no sabe ni cómo dirigirle la palabra, Chris se inclina hacia el menor de los Tenjo, al que también le alegra ver sano y feliz.

—Bien —dice el niño, que está sentado junto a su hermano y contrasta con él, pues luce una sonrisa, mientras que Kaito tiene una palidez casi fantasmal—. Todo ha estado bien gracias a mi hermano. Pero también gracias a Yuuma y también a ti, Chris. Por cierto, ¿cómo has estado? —añade, al ver que Chris está a punto de decir algo más, algo sobre su padre y cosas de adultos que sólo lo estropearían más, lo que menos necesita en esos momentos.

—Bien —lo imita Chris, que no sabe qué más decir. Antes era fácil, pero ahora, tras casi dos años de separación, tras las batallas, las traiciones y las palabras no dichas, es como si algo los separara, convirtiéndolos en extraños. Quizás es mejor así, pues hay cosas difíciles de perdonar, pero para un niño la explicación no es tan fácil y a la vez tan absurda como en el mundo de los adultos, donde todos son un poco cobardes enmascarados—. ¿Esperamos a alguien más?

—No, estamos sólo nosotros por hoy —la afirmación de "sólo nosotros" los pone aún más incómodos y Chris sabe que no puede retrasar aún más la inevitable pregunta, que desencadenará la que podría ser su última interacción (su último acto de amistad) con los Tenjo.

—¿Y a qué se debe esta invitación, Haruto? —ya no hay té en su taza, mucho menos en la de Kaito, que ha bebido compulsivamente para evitar toda conversación, pero que ahora se lamenta el no haberse ido antes, haber pedido más té o cualquier otra excusa.

—Bueno... —viéndose descubierto y con el corazón galopante, Haruto se pone de pie como si fuera a escapar—. ¡Ah, veo que ya no tienes té, Chris, ni tú nii-san! ¡Regreso en un momento...! —casi arrebatándoles las tazas de las manos, Haruto sale hecho un rayo hacia la cocina, donde el té frío le brinda una excusa más para tardar.

—No te lo dirá —sonríe Kaito muy a su pesar, comprobando de nuevo toda la vitalidad que tiene su hermano y las formas malévolas en que la usa, tratando de resolver asuntos que adultos no pueden ni hablar.

—Me lo esperaba —afirma Chris sonriendo, pues es la primera vez durante toda la tarde en que se miran a los ojos, confabulados de pronto contra Haruto, que guarda sus secretos tan celosamente como ellos—. No importa, supongo. Bueno, al menos hay que darle gusto. ¿Cómo estás, Kaito?

—Pensé que no te gustaban este tipo de charlas triviales —afirma el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros para responder a su pregunta—. Bien ahora que Haruto está bien, no hay nada más que pueda desear.

—No me gustan las charlas triviales cuando sé que mi interlocutor tiene cosas más interesantes que decir —puntualiza el mayor de los Arclight, que desearía tener una taza de té entre las manos para tenerlas ocupadas y no verse de pronto tan nervioso y tan a la defensiva.

—Bien, ¿entonces de qué quieres hablar? —aunque el tono es completamente diferente, Kaito puede sentir los remanentes de su amistad muy en el fondo, aunque ahora las palabras corteses hayan cambiado por otras más mordaces y aún haya mucho qué decir entre ellos. Es más o menos lo mismo o al menos, lo hace sentir igual. Como si no hubiera más preocupación en el mundo, como si pudiera seguir así para siempre, hasta el final.

—Tú última estrategia de duelo, no me la esperaba. Mejoraste y mucho —durante un instante, ambos se remontan a los primeros días, cuando Kaito era apenas un novato y todos sus duelos acababan en una aplastante derrota a manos de Chris.

—Por supuesto, tenía... Tengo algo qué proteger. No siempre voy a perder, Chris y ya era hora de demostrártelo.

—Yo también tenía algo qué proteger —acotó Chris—, aún lo tengo.

—Muy bien.

Parece que son sus últimas palabras y ambos se sumen en un silencio meditabundo, aunque no por eso menos divertido en secreto. Hace mucho que no tienen una pelea así y deja mucho mejor sabor de boca que aquella bajo la lluvia, una escena digna de pesadilla que hasta este momento sigue atormentándolos. Quizá no puedan llegar a ser amigos ni a cumplir las expectativas de Haruto, que los ha reunido con el firme propósito de hacerlos volver a los viejos tiempos, pero al menos están en paz y eso parece suficiente para ambos.

—Entonces, tengo que irme —Chris se pone de pie, contento de que sus asuntos pendientes hayan quedado resueltos con tan pocas pero bien elegidas palabras. Tiene que regresar a casa, ver qué tanto hacen Mihael y Thomas, ayudar a su padre, "aquello" que aún tiene que proteger, así como Kaito a Haruto—. Gracias por invitarme, Haruto, Kaito.

Chris está consciente de que el menor de los Tenjo los escucha a la perfección desde la cocina, donde los sonidos de platos moviéndose ha cesado completamente, pero no puede predecir la reacción del menor, si hay alegría o decepción en sus facciones por sus planes fallidos, por la manera en la que al parecer terminan las cosas para su hermano y para él.

Kaito se pone de pie inmediatamente, sintiéndose ligero como una pluma, como si una gran carga hubiese abandonado sus hombros y para su sorpresa, le extiende la mano a Chris, que no puede evitar darse cuenta de que toda señal de incomodidad en su rostro se ha esfumado y de que casi, casi vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, aquél que perseguía mariposas con su hermano menor por los campos.

Chris duda sólo un momento antes de estrecharle la mano, recordando de pronto las dudas que lo asaltaron antes de presentarse en casa de los Tenjo. Recordando de pronto que a poco estuvo de no presentarse, así como también su firme resolución de olvidar, todas ellas sensaciones que ahora están en el pasado, olvidadas y absurdas, que en lugar de detenerlo lo impulsan a cometer una nueva locura. Algo que bien podría ser interpretado como el verdadero término de su amistad, para bien o para mal.

Mientras estrecha la mano de Kaito y valiéndose de sus fuerzas y de su altura, consigue halar al mayor de los Tenjo hasta que éste se golpea bruscamente contra su pecho, con una expresión de sorpresa difícil de descifrar. Pero Chris no se detiene allí y tomándolo de las caderas, logra cargarlo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, hasta que ambos quedan cara a cara y cuerpo a cuerpo, sintiendo la respiración y el corazón agitado del otro.

—Bájame —exige Kaito, cuya furia es apenas discernible en sus ojos azules.

—Bésame primero —exige a su vez Chris, que sabe no hay mejor oportunidad para enmendar los sentimientos no resueltos y para dar paso a un nuevo futuro, ahora que todo lo malo ha quedado olvidado.

—Muérete —responde Kaito, con todo el valor que le queda en el cuerpo, que nunca ha sentido tan débil, ni siquiera cuando el Photon Mode está a su máxima capacidad.

—Entonces te caerías —ríe Chris, que no hace intento alguno por complacerlo.

Kaito lo fulmina con la mirada, incapaz de creer el giro que ha dado la situación en escasos segundos, pero también incapaz de admitir que no le desagrada del todo el que las cosas vayan a enmendarse así. Furioso (con los restos de la furia que aún tiene en su interior por todo lo sucedido), cierra los puños alrededor de la camisa del otro, atrayéndolo hacia sí sin un gramo de ternura o cuidado, pero también cumple sus deseos y lo besa (se besan), frente a los ojos de Haruto, que ahora sí ha logrado pasar desapercibido y espiar con la mayor precisión.

—Bueno, creo que esto es lo que Haruto quería —susurra Chris cuando se separan, con el sabor del té muy presente aún en sus labios, que se curvan en sonrisas un tanto disimuladas.

—¡Haruto! —recuerda de pronto Kaito, pues ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que desapareció en la cocina y puede caber la horrible posibilidad de que algo le haya pasado—. Bájame, Chris.

—¿Quieres que te repita las condiciones? —bromea el mayor de los Arclight, sosteniéndolo con fuerza y naturalidad, sosteniéndolo para nunca dejarlo ir.

—¡Chris!

Haruto sonríe al verlos peleando tan amistosamente, un claro contraste con el principio de la tarde, donde parecían dos estatuas indiferentes el uno del otro. Sí, por supuesto que esto era lo que quería, lo que vislumbraba desde que comenzaba a hacer planes y a preguntar casualmente por los Arclight a su padre, siempre en secreto de su hermano. Que fueran felices como en los viejos tiempos, quizás incluso más. Que su hermano sonriera, por sobre todas las cosas, con un poco más de alegría. Y lo ha logrado, ha cumplido su meta. Porque ahora es su turno de hacer a su hermano mayor feliz y el primer paso para esa felicidad, es Chris.

**FIN.**


End file.
